Dainik Bazeoth
Dainik Coruxahr Tauros-Bazeoth is outlaw, creator of The Cados and one of main members of Ilithdimiou. His father is Mavre Tauros - main antagonist of The Cados. Biography Youth 1682ᚗ ᨉ498-6 - 1683ᚗ ᨉ2-0 Dainik is son of the highest demon - Mavre Tauros. How exactly was he born and who is his biological mother is still unknown. Dainik was born with name Coruxahr Tauros (he looked like black bull with paws instead of hooves), and he was trained by the most powerful warriors, hunters, assasins and mages in Sin-Star. He was consumed by the evil magic, but not enough to bury into his brain forever. Dainik felt wrong about his father and whole Amaraster Sin-Star, but he knew that sayng so would get him into great trouble. He escaped when he was 13 to the near jungle. After a day of rambling, he was found by group of Tigers that affilated him. Their influence started to turn Dainik into a tiger - his horns completly disappeared and everything changed from black bull (with paws) to orange-red tiger. Tigers thaught him their language, manners and other basic things. After few years, the jungle was burned by fire magic of his father, looking for him. Dainik fled to city of Teine where he was captured by Enlighten Underworld alliance for questioning. Altho he refused to talk - so he was about to be tortured. During that, he unleashed his demonic energy and escaped their buildings. He hid in Teine Orphanage where he became friends with Flora Tanaro, Auteus Tridant and Beilin Lapis. The Cados Creation 1683ᚗ ᨉ2-0 - 1683ᚗ ᨉ2-5 Dainik ran away from the oprhanage when he turned 14, using magic disguised himself as adult and adopted Flora and Tanaro. Beilin was 17 - old enough to leave orphanage. They formed outlaw group of The Cados, since they all were against several factions, but still having common enemy - Sin-Star. Personality Dainik is loner, calm tiger, that usually remains quiet. He is very smart and strong. He is asocial with almost everyone excapt his closest friends and prefers to simply be alone. It's extremely difficult to upset him, he doesn't care about public word about him. Altho, he can get very angry/enranged when something bad happens to his friends or someone he cares about. He doesn't like any bounds or commitments (in relationships, in factions,...). Dainik adores skies and space, his favorite activity is stargazing. Character Creation Character 'Dainik Bazeoth' is main character of Phillip Hunter, that points at several good traits of him, several bad one he has but also some he would like to be. This character tho when through major evolution. All former characters (that later evolved to Dainik) are available in Visualizing (Former Self). Nick Brukaf (2014-2016) ]] First furry character of Phillip was Nick Brukaf - dark blue fox-tiger. Character has a fox tail, light blue mohawk and a tiger like face. First time Nick appeared somewhere is the Weasyl (not available right now), drawn by GlaringFeline as powerful but crazy tiger-fox. Notable differences between Nick Brukaf and other stages of Dainik's evolution are: eyes (both are same color - light blue), hair (mohawk), nose (glossy light blue (diamond) color). Earlier, character was NEVER wearing shirt or footwear - only blue or brown shorts, later in early 2016 he appeared on deviantArt wearing black polo shirt, jeans and sport sneakers also with Flora. Last image of Nick Brukaf was published shortly before movie Zootopia was announced - with Nick wearing coat shirtless, jeans and high boots standing next to Flora. Nick Brukaf had different behaviour than Dainik, too. He was sly, silly and communicative unlike Dainik - Nick represented inner child of creator. He was a little smaller (little above average of normal human), fully using magical powers unlike Dainik (magical and technical). He loved being with others and another difference is orientation - he was hetrosexual (unlike Dainik - bisexual, more info lower) After Zootopia was announced, Phillip decided to change character just so he doesn't appear to be "spin-off" Nick Wilde. Nicolassius (2016) ]] Nicolassius is evolution stage between Dainik Bazeoth and Nick Brukaf. Just like Nick, he was fox-tiger, but with slight changes. He did not appear much online, but character was evidated. Nicolassius is only character of Phillip Hunter that lacks family tree and last name. Apperance changes were: eyes (heterochromy - aqua-purple, like Dainik), colors of fur (lighter - aqua and white), hands pattern (hands were white, black and purple) and hair (no hair, only fur itself). Behavioral changes were closer to Dainik, but still different. Nicolassius was Phillip's character that most represented himself, but with some changes of course. He was stronger than Nick and Dainik, he was evil (unlike Nick - good, and Dainik - outlaw/unaffilated), but socialable and a little crazy (like Nick). Another change was orientation - Nicolassius is bisexual character, which was supposed to maintain balance between creator's real self and something he never wants (male - male romances) - another trait that represented creator's ideal of evil was being evil itself. Nicolassius was evolving more through year 2016 and 2017, becoming more lion like in mid 2016 (his mane was black, later dark blue). In late 2016, fox genes passed and Nicolassius was fully tiger-lion hybrid. That was last evolution of Nicolassius, in early 2017 Nicolassius was changed to Nicko Cados. Nicko Cados (early 2017) ]] Nicko Cados/Nicolassius Cados was early version of Dainik Bazeoth, that is relatively close to him. The differences between Dainik and Nicko are: species (Nicko is Tiger-Lion-Fox with Falcon wings, Dainik is Tiger), glowing eye (Nicko's aqua eye glows, Dainik's purple eye glows), color (Nicko is blue, Dainik is orange-red). Behavioraly, Nicko is more aggressive than Dainik and is a hetrosexual - those are probably only mental differences. Nicko was changed to Dainik in autumn 2017. Dainik's issues and dilemmas (autumn 2017) During mid-autumn 2017, character of Dainik has several dilammas that creator gone through. These were usually about big differencing from other character, suggestions from friends and more. Along with character's creation, character Dainik was only shown to creator's real-life friends. Dainik used to have hooves instead of paws - was changed due their suggestion. The first issue was the orientation - originally Dainik was hetrosexual, which is creator's real life orientation. Members of a Furry steam group suggested Bisexual tho, and so it was changed - probably for the same reason as Nicolassius. Tail was part that was discussed in the group, about making the character more original - tail was changed to a lizard tail (decision was influenced by creator's preference of Argonians and Khajiit in videogame TES: Skyrim). Unapproved dilemmas were about feet - in another attempt to make character more original. The discussion led to changing paws to bird claws (dual claws). However, it wasn't changed and probably won't. Other variants Ender Corrupted In Cados: The Ender Itself, Dainik becomes his ender-corrupted self after he touches the eye of ender in Corrupted Cathedral. Corruption wiped his mind into newformed ender peral that formed instead of his heart and became silent killer, untill he touched water near the portal room. Ender corruption affected him in way of losing ability to speak and think - he only could wander aimlessly, steal or attack when eye-contact was made with him. He had powers to open his jaw extremely wide and teleport. The Ender Dainik was significantly taller than Dainik, also had less muscle, body mass and was black. Dainik infected his adoptive daughter, Flora, with this disease - since when already was (and still is) and ender-wolf (but she was able to control her curse). Reverted Dainik's reverted version is seen in Cados: Exhaltion when Dainik asked the "Allknowing" - what would he be if he stayed with his father. Dainik was taken to alternate reality where he saw him as demon''' 'Coruxahr Tauros - not a tiger, just demon like his father. Alternate Coruxahr was corrupted in day when in normal universe he escaped to prevent him going to the better side. He became master of evil magic and even killed his father to get his throne in his 15 years. Some short time after recieving the throne, he was first creature to touch forbidden veil crystals and recieved insane power and immortality, and he was about to destroy reality. ''Continuation here: Cados: Exhaltion/Plot Category:Philip Hunter's characters Category:Tigers